Fast Life
by MajinSunny
Summary: Drug life, Thug life, Fast Life. An urban love story  No saiyan's no freiza  Vegeta is an emotionally closed off drug dealer and Bulma is the college girl that falls for him. He's no good for her they both know it but she dosen't care & he's confused...


FAST LIFE

A/N WARNING not your typical B/V story. Vegeta is out of character because this is different, no Saiyans no space travel no super strength, this is a story about an emotionally compromised street runner and a 'good girl'. It's an urban love story, a 'street story'. So read on if interested, if not I can respect that. Hope you guys like the idea.

He sat in the dimly lit room ignoring all the action around him. The music was blaring, lights were flashing, the strippers were stripping, and his boys were laughing, joking all in the celebration. It wasn't a holiday, or anyone's birthday, it was what he liked to call 'Pay Day'. He looked at his two friends completely engulfed in the strippers, Rain and Cameron. The three of them came from the gritty streets, fucked up lives, where there was no money home or love. Oh, they knew the value of a dollar alright, money was a motivation, and when it came it always called for a celebration. He smiled silently to himself as he broke the weed apart and rolled it up into the white paper, today was 'Pay Day' and he was ready to celebrate.

He put the joint in his mouth and lit it up, taking a long draw from it as he watched the dancer in front of him gyrate and vibrate her body in front of him. He leaned back in his seat and exhaled the smoke, some from his nose, the rest from his mouth, as he followed the woman with his eyes. She sat down in his lap with her back to him slowly winding her naked body on him.

"Let me hit that" she whispered flirtatiously in his ear gesturing to his blunt. He smirked to himself as he held the blunt out for her to take a tote. He never understood why this bitch wasted her time, always trying to flirt and shit. Sure, he was low enough to spend a lot of time in titty bars, but not low enough to sleep with a girl like that, he grimaced at the mere thought.

"Yo, Vegeta you good son?" Rain said to him, holding out a glass of some Hennessey for him to take. He didn't answer verbally, just shook his head yes and took the glass. The woman spun around so she was now facing him and straddled his waist. She reached up and took the glass from him and tried to sip it in some 'sexy and seductive' way. Her face scrunched up as if she ate a lemon and she coughed wildly as if she were trying to cough the taste away. Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at yet another failed attempt on trying to impress him. He took the glass back from her and he took it to the head, drinking the whole glass in one shot. The dancer in his lap frowned and rolled her eyes at him, as she continued to dance. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. He flipped through the bills looking for something, anything smaller than a hundred; if he gave her that she just might think he's really interested in her. At last he found a twenty dollar bill and slipped it into the back of her G string.

He stood up from the seat and quickly finished the smoke. He exhaled in frustration, it was his third spliff of the night and he still wasn't high. He ran his hands through his thick black hair, he smoked so much that his body was immune, he needed at least a pound of the shit to feel something…anything. He threw back another glass of the Henny hoping the mixture of brown liquor and marijuana would give him the lift he wanted.

"Let's go" was all he muttered to Rain and Cameron, and the two instantly popped from their seats preparing to leave.

The trio piled up into Vegeta's 2011 Audi a8, sleek all black, sitting on 22 in rims.

"Damn yo, I'm hungry as Hell, let's go get something to eat" Rain whined. "Let's go to FRIDAY'S!"

"Friday's is closed dumbass, its 4:30 in the fucking morning!" Cameron shouted.

"Not in the City" Rain defended.

"Yeah as if anybody wants to drive all the way to the city, I want to eat something really quick and take my ass to sleep". Vegeta sat silently in the car as his two best friends quarreled over food. He reached over into his ashtray and pulled out an already rolled blunt and lit it.

"I know a place over on Utica that's 24 hours…some shit called Daisy's" Vegeta said as he inhaled some smoke.

"So you're just going to sit there and smoke that yourself?" Rain puffed, trying to sound offended. Vegeta rolled his eyes and handed Rain the weed.

"So do you want to try it or not?" he asked again. Rain and Cameron nodded in unison and Vegeta stepped on the gas leaving Queens behind, heading for Brooklyn.

They rode in silence besides the loud music booming in the car. They were all too busy smoking and drinking to converse. Vegeta, Rain, and Cameron, that's how it always been. They met back elementary school years ago in math class and they were inseparable ever since. They struggled together, grew up together, and they were on their way to becoming made men together.

Rain came from a low class family. His mother, some kind of Native American with no education stayed at home, and his Caucasian father was a truck driver. His birth name was Raymond Anderson, but his mom always called him Rain, something about him being born on a rainy night. His father was an alcoholic and he was abusive to him and his mom. He beat her in front of him, raped her in front of him, and at the tender age of ten he watched his father kill his mother in one of his drunken spells. Rain got sent to live with his maternal grandmother while his father got a life sentence that he spends in some penitentiary upstate.

Cameron Giles was straight African American and the product of a prostitute and her pimp. He was never able to recall anything about either of his parents; he has no idea where his father is and his mother died from a drug overdose when he was five. He spent the rest of his young life bouncing around foster homes until he was old enough to move out on his own.

Vegeta, well Vegeta was on another level of fucked up. All he knew was that he was found in front if the 67th precinct a few hours after he was born, wrapped in a dirty sweatshirt and a piece of paper asking whoever found him to name him 'Vegeta'. He knew nothing more, nothing less, and he was well past the point of caring. He was alive; that was all that mattered.

They finally pulled into Daisy's, which was packed; most likely people that just left the club. They finished another joint before entering the little diner. They went inside and seated themselves near the back trying to keep away from the crowd.

"Nice spot V, I always enjoy hanging out with teenagers and shit" Cameron smiled sarcastically. Vegeta threw his arms up in protest.

"My bad."

At that very moment their conversation was interrupted by a young lady, presumably their waitress.

"Good evening, are you guys ready to order?" She was very pretty; she had creamy light skin, big blue eyes, pink full lips, hour glass physique. Her long black hair was up in a high ponytail and she had blue bangs covering her forehead resting above her eyes.

Yeah, I want the bacon cheeseburger with a corona" Cameron said.

"Same for me" Rain added. The waitress got a confused expression and giggled silently to herself.

"I'm sorry we don't serve alcohol here" she said shyly. Vegeta burst into hysterics and Cameron and Rain looked shocked.

"No alcohol!" Cameron repeated baffled. Vegeta sat laughing and shaking his head in disbelief _Did they really think they served liquor here? _

"We'll just have a sprite" Rain chimed. The waitress blushed lightly and turned to Vegeta holding her pen and pad.

"What about you?"

"What do you suggest?" he smiled flirtatiously scanning her nametag, "Bulma." She blushed again and smiled at Vegeta.

"The fried chicken and waffles is pretty good" she answered.

"I'll have that then" he insisted, never looking away from her.

"What to drink?"

"What do you like to drink?" He had her blushing again. The waitress rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I like Hi C orange".

"I'll have that then". She smiled and shook her head approvingly before she disappeared into the back to place their orders.

Cameron and Rain both looked at Vegeta and laughed.

"I'll have that then…Bulma!" Rain mocked.

"Always trying to sweep some woman off her feet" Cameron added shaking his head disapprovingly. Vegeta shook his shoulders nonchalantly, he was only flirting.

Bulma, the waitress came back with their drinks, and another girl standing beside her. The other girl was cute, but Bulma was cuter. _Bulma. _ Vegeta laughed inwardly to himself as he thought about how silly her name was, and how different…just like him.

"My shift is up, so Alexis will be taking care of you guys for the rest of your stay" she smiled kindly, mostly talking to Vegeta.

"I'll walk you out" Vegeta insisted standing up from the booth. Cameron and Rain shrugged their shoulders and gave him the 'whatever' look while he escorted Bulma out of the diner.

"Where are you parked?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't have a car" she laughed.

"Are you going to take a cab?"

"Nope, I'm going to walk. I live about three blacks from here so it's no big deal." She shrugged.

"It's five in the morning" he mentioned.

"It's alright really, I do it all the time" she smiled reassuringly.

"I can give you a ride if you like"

"Thanks, but no thanks; I don't accept rides from strangers."

"Smart girl" he chuckled. "Well let me walk you then" he added.

"I'm fine really. I have to go, I have school in a few hours, and I need to get as much sleep as possible." She pleaded.

"How old are you?" Vegeta questioned.

"I'm 21 and you?"

"How old do I look?" he challenged. She laughed grabbed her chin playfully as if she were thinking really hard.

"23?"

"Higher."

"25?"

"Higher"

"30?" Vegeta snorted at that one.

"Lower".

"Why don't you just tell me?" she smiled.

"26" he said proudly.

"Wow…I guess this means you'll look good at 36, and then 46, and then 56…" Bulma joked.

"Hope so" he laughed. She smiled again and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you around" she called to him.

He watched her disappear into the night before he went back inside to join his friends. It was almost 6 a.m. and 'Pay Day' was officially over, now it was time to get back to business, time to get back to the money. He felt his eyes gain weight as the sleepiness began to creep up on him. He shook his head and wiped his eyes forcing his body to go against its basic needs. Money didn't sleep; so why should he?

A/N Very different from the norm as you can see. This has been lingering in my head forever and I HAD to start it. What do you guys think about? I have great ideas for this story! Also I want this to be really urban and street, so I want to use a certain dialogue including certain touchy words like (Nigga) But I decided to ask for some opinion on this before I continue the story. I don't want to offend anyone but I do want to keep the tone of the story…help me out guys what do you think and how do you feel about this?


End file.
